Tokyo Mew Mew New Version
by Ichigo1000
Summary: Cette histoire se situe entre Tokyo Mew Mew et Tokyo Mew Mew à la mode. Les mew mew ne sont plus assez de cinq, c'est pourquoi la célèbre team a dégoté de nouvelles mew mew : Kiichigo et Mizuki. C'est le début d'une grande amitié...


Notes du début : Cette histoire se situe entre TMM et TMM à la mode. La plupart des personnages, les endroits lieux, bref, l'idée principale est Reiko Yoshida et Mia Ikumi, auteurs du manga "Tokyo Mew Mew".

Nous sommes deux à avoir inventée cette "suite", depuis presqu'un an. Nous illustrons chacun de nos chapitre avec soin sur notre blog, et sommes assez fières du résultats.

Bonne lecture ! Nous esperons que vous apprécierez cette histoire...

Episode 1 : Là où la magie commence… 

Chapitre 1 

_« Qui aurait pu imaginer que deux être aussi différents que nous soient liés par le même destin ? Aujourd'hui encore nous nous posons la question … »_

Mizuki défit le dernier carton. Dedans étaient entassés divers manga et BD, livres et manuels scolaires. Elle les rangea bien soigneusement dans sa nouvelle étagère, en marchant exprès sur son livre de mathématiques au passage. Elle aimait avoir une chambre rangée, en général. Mais cette chambre, rangée ou non, ne ressemblerait jamais à celle qu'elle avait à Paris.

Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé son déménagement, l'adolescente était de fort mauvaise humeur. Elle détestait le changement. Et pourtant, elle avait souvent déménagé, à cause de sa mère, scientifique du paranormal. Ainsi, Mizuki avait visité chaque continent ou presque et parlait l'anglais, le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol et le japonais, sa langue maternelle. D'ailleurs, elle était de retour au Japon, à Tokyo plus exactement, sa ville natale. Et elle n'était pas vraiment ravie.

Mizuki ne se sentait pas japonaise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait se déchausser en rentrant, pourquoi il fallait être aussi respectueux avec les gens, ou encore pourquoi l'uniforme était obligatoire. Elle connaissait la langue, mais pas la culture.

Après avoir ramené les cartons vides dans le salon, elle retourna dans sa chambre au papier peint rose. Son père lui avait promis qu'il le changerait, même comme toujours, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Trop accaparé par son travail. Comme sa mère.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se coucha sans avoir mangé, fixant avec appréhension son nouvel uniforme pendu à son armoire.

¤

Le lendemain matin, Mizuki se fit tirer du lit par sa petite sœur, Riku.

Je ne veux pas aller au collège ! marmonna t-elle.

Mais si, Onee-chan, tu dois y aller ! Debout, debout, debooouuuut !

Si elle n'était pas si mignonne, Mizuki l'aurait déjà frappée. Mais elle se leva péniblement et se prépara à aller au collège. Le lundi, les 2ème année n'avaient cours que le matin, mais elle devait rester pour s'inscrire aux clubs.

Lundi… Qui vient de lune, en français… Si la journée commence sous mon signe, tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à haute voix pour elle-même.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son cou, et ses doigts effleurèrent la lune en argent accroché à son collier de velours noir.

Oui, tout va bien se passer…

Elle revêtit son uniforme blanc et bordeaux et descendit les escaliers du duplex. Sans prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner, elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans le couloir.

Itekimasu ! cria t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle put voir que le nom sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait été changé. On pouvait à présent y lire « Yamiyo ».

Son regard alla jusqu'à la porte des voisins. Elle s'approcha de leur sonnette et déchiffra le nom qui y était inscrit. « Yukisora ».

Ciel de Neige…traduit-elle à haute voix.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une adolescente aux cheveux bleus qui portait le même uniforme qu'elle.

Bonjour ! Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins ? Je suis Yukisora Kiichigo ! Enchantée !

Ah...Euh… Je suis Mizuki Yamiyo.

C'est ton premier jour dans notre collège ? Je suis en troisième année. Je dois y aller. A plus tard !

A plus tard.

Mizuki regarda Kiichigo descendre en courant les escaliers. Drôle de fille. Etait-elle toujours aussi joyeuse ? Pourquoi s'était-elle présentée en mettant son nom avant son prénom ? Et pourquoi avait-elle les cheveux bleus ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

En haussant les épaules, Mizuki prit le chemin de sa nouvelle vie…

Mizuki signifie « Jolie Lune ».

_A suivre…_


End file.
